luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
LuigiFan Halloween Special: Trick or Trap
'''LuigiFan Halloween Special: Trick or Trap '''is the 2017 Halloween special made by LuigiFan00001 that aired on the day before Halloween. Unlike the previous Halloween special with all of the Mario cast involved, this episode features the Koopalings once again as the main stars of the special. Synopsis It's Halloween time once again. The Koopalings are going Trick or Treating with their minions. However, Bowser Jr. only receives two minions. After making a deal with a certain entity, Hallows Eve may not be the same. Plot Iggy comes in to his siblings announcing that October is here once again, which mean it's Halloween once again. Wendy, overhearing the news is excited to hear about it, especially with all of the candy they get to munch on soon, which is exactly Iggy's plan: to challenge his siblings to see who can get the most candy possible. Morton believes there's some big plan to steal all the candy possible, but Iggy states that they'll take some of Bowser's minions with them, and when they do, they can get more candy. If the Koopalings (also counting Bowser Jr.) go in eight separate ways, then they will be able to score eight times more candy. Ludwig appears absent from the group, but Bowser Jr. states that he was getting his costume ready. Ludwig then makes his entrance revealing his costume: The Phantom of the Bwahpera as he recites a lyric or so from the song. The rest are in awe, but Roy concludes that his costume will be much better, thus making the rest of the Koopalings find some costumes for them, each better than the others as they claim. A few moments later, the Koopalings found their costumes (minus Ludwig whom already got his together). Iggy goes as Baron of Le BonBons, Larry goes as a kung-fu koopa master, Wendy goes as a fashionable zombie, Lemmy goes as "Casanova Koopa", although he removes the Luigi hat, Morton goes as Donkey Kong, Bowser Jr. goes as Mario, and Roy goes as King K. Rool. The rest then proceed to find their respective minions to assist them in their trick or treating. However, Bowser Jr. realizes that he has only two minions: Dry Bones and Boo. Larry and Morton then state that because of this it was because Bowser Jr. was dressed like Mario: aka the number one enemy on Bowser's list, and as such, the rest of the minions decided to go with them since they had the "better costumes". Iggy though wishes the youngest the best of luck, and the rest begin to go on their way. Bowser Jr., annoyed by the humiliation, decides to go get candy, but not before running into a strange being who promised him a LOT of candy. Of course, the being needs Bowser Jr.'s bandanna, which he claims it's not a bandanna, but rather a bib as he swoops into BJ and steals it from him. Thankfully, after BJ awoke, Dry Bones and Boo got him a spare bandanna just in case. They got suspicious about the fellow that ran into BJ and fear he's up to no good, but BJ brushes it off since they're bad guys, and rushes off to get some candy. Many hours later, we see each koopaling at their final destination for their quest of treats. Larry and the rest of his gang have ended up in a deserted place, with not that many people around, and Larry gets an unnerving feeling that something is watching him. The rest however, shrug it off since they're the only ones here. Monty Mole begins to become a little frightened when all of the sudden, a voice comes from somewhere that they have every right to be scared. The voice reveals themself to be none other than Gyororo, taunting the group of how they managed to come across something as deserted as where they're at. A boo refuses to look as Gyororo stares at him, but Larry then spots an ostrich and begins to become scared due to its enormous length. Gyororo however tells him that the ostrich is the least of his concerns and should rather give them the candy. Larry refuses to give it all up and sends his minions to attack them. Gyororo blasts them away while the ostrich tries to nip at the piranha plant, but it flees. Larry starts to feel scared as Gyororo demands for his surrender of the candy. As such, Larry orders his men to retreat from the place as they do so. The alien frog considers their victory while the ostrich moves along his way, ignoring Gyororo as he takes his leave. Morton and his crew come across the Lich Yard, but Morton is a bit peeved on how here they are at a graveyard of all things and not a house. All of the sudden, the minions then spot Specter Knight, who makes his usual entrance, noticing Morton trespassing on his grounds. But Morton is not phased by fear, and rather is in awe by his appearance as a "Spoopy Man", much to Specter Knight's dismay. Morton then rambles to Specter Knight about since he's spooky enough for Halloween, he can help him get the most candy possible. Specter Knight, though extremely peeved at Morton's annoyance, agrees even though he doesn't want to. With Wendy, she with her gang manage to find the rest of the houses, which should have a lot more candy there. Dry Bones then spot the zombies lead by Head Zombie doing their usual march to show the new guys what they're supposed to do. The zombies then stop marching as Ra Zombie notices Wendy, though mistakenly noticing her as an actual female zombie. The rest of the zombies notice this too as Norm decides that they should greet her and accept her as one of them. Head Zombie is annoyed at this as he usually is with his men, while Wendy tries to explain that she's not really a zombie, but rather in a costume. She was saved though by her minions including the Inaudible Thwomp. Head Zombie then apologizes to Wendy on behalf of his men, who couldn't tell the difference between a reptile and a zombie. As such, Head Zombie then decides to give Wendy some candy as they made their way. Coney then asks why no one told the zombies it was Halloween, but Arnold still remembers the horrible halloween special they went through too, thus answering his question. In Iggy's results, he and his band of minions were discussing of what their favorite kinds of candy are, Iggy can't decide which candy to pick since they're all delicious in his eyes. A boo and a goomba then tell Iggy that there was a small house they haven't checked yet, and Iggy goes to investigate and trick or treat, only to find that there's no one home. Iggy then decides to trick the owner of the house, but then the owner reveals himself to be Taranza, who has quite a few tricks up his sleeve. Taranza then decides to take control of Iggy with the strings he has, and then proceeds to do so with the rest of the other minions, which then he scares away, including Iggy. The Fuzzy decides to fight, only to be scared with a simple boo from the spider puppeteer. Meanwhile, Squigly awakes from her grave, feeling quite well to be alive when all of the sudden she sees Roy and his gang gloating on the many treats they managed to get, but Roy is only getting all the candy for himself, though he might give each one piece, but only if he feels like it. Roy accidentally mistakes some mausoleums for houses. Meanwhile as Squigly and Leviathan are checking out what's going on, Squigly mistakes Roy's costume as if he's a king of some sort, hoping to have a look at his palace. The minions are betting that Roy's going to get scared out of his mind, with the betting of Roy's candy. Roy makes his way in search of candy all the while Squigly spies on him. Roy tries to knock on one of the mausoleum's doors, but no avail. As such, Roy decides to trick, to which he finds a path to help him do so. Squigly answers that there are more treats than Roy thinks there is, but as Roy thanks the voice behind him, he turns around, scared of the undead girl behind him. Squigly, whom is oblivious to Roy's costume, wonders what's wrong as Roy starts to panic in fear. The minions, thinking Roy is being captured, decide to go and attack. Roy's costume begins to fall apart as he struggles, and as he gets free from Squigly's grasp, he runs away in terror. Squigly then realized he wasn't a real king after all unfortunately. The minions charge at Squigly, but Leviathan counterattacks them, forcing the minions to retreat. Only Goom Goom is left remaining, checking out Squigly. He asks his usual question which Squigly declines, but he does so anyway. Squigly then smacks Goom Goom, interrupting his dance. Lemmy and his crew find a haunted house, to which the door opens on its own. The minions were skeptical at first, but then Teddy assures them that all is fine as long as they have him on their side. All of the sudden, the lights went off and King Boo's maniacal laughter can be heard throughout the mansion. Lemmy gets scared at first, but when King Boo shows up, Lemmy is amazed to see a big, scary ghost, wanting to see more of his tricks, including the Weegee trick. Teddy wonders what King Boo is doing, only to realize later they were in his mansion. King Boo is surprised that on Halloween night, the gang are not scared by him in the slightest. He then spills the beans by revealing that he was supposed to scare the wits out of them and take their candy, all for being set up. Lemmy asks who set King Boo up for this, to which the ghostly king answers with some rabbit-creature, though he was impressed how he didn't scare Lemmy and his crew, for everyone was afraid of him except for Teddy. As a consolation, he then gives them some caramel apples for the crew, then making his retreat with his usual outro, for he had others to scare on Halloween night. After King Boo leaves, Lemmy ponders who would want to take their candy, to which he instantly realizes about Junior unknowingly, for it's his only explanation. As such, he plans to get Junior for this along with his crew as they march out. Ludwig, with his undead army, managed to get quite a bit of candy, but Jeff, the large dry bones, wonders how many calories one has in the candy. The Balloon Boo sees a house over there, to which the others decide to head on over and see what's in store. Meanwhile as the Dry Bones gloat how since they got the most candy for Ludwig since they're the undead, they also cheer for Ludwig. Ludwig knocks on the door, only to find the door leading to a lab of some sorts. As such, they decide to go in for some of their own treats. the Dry Bones argue for a while about how candy doesn't make them fat with Jeff being the opposite, but his opinion kind of changes when he realizes that Dry Bones are already dead to begin with, and it won't affect them. The door suddenly closes automatically on them, giving Ludwig quite a shock. Then he sees an operating table with Nurse Valentine experimenting on Painwheel. The two dry bones known as Stanley and Billy notice Valentine, enamored by her legs and her figure alone. Jeff tries to stop them since legs are full of meat, but the two say that they eat meat which is obvious. Stanley and Billy then get a closer look to Valentine to see her legs, only to find her doing tests on Painwheel, finding her all alone wandering helplessly. Valentine immediately spots the two, to which they were busted and run away. Valentine sees the intruders, hoping to make test subjects out of them, to which she sends out Painwheel to deal with them. Stanley and Billy try to apologize, wanting just some candy (and legs), but no avail as Painwheel kicks the two. Ludwig tries to fend her off by using his massive attack, but it hardly did any damage to her, which frightens Ludwig as he is forced to retreat. While the minions make it out while also fighting Painwheel, Valentine catches Ludwig as she performs his test on him, to which the results were unknown at this point. Bowser Jr., Boo, and Dry Bones are hoping to get some candy, to which they stumble upon King K. Rool's house. Ironically enough, K Rool is dressed as Luigi while Junior is dressed like Mario. Junior asks why he's dressed like that, but K Rool explains that ever since last Halloween, he can no longer host any parties, and as a change of plans, he decided to hand out candy to any near coming children, and to control his rage on Donkey Kong, whom he wasn't supposed to mention. K Rool then gives Junior some Blue Ooze Tubes and makes his way to go bust some ghosts, since someone has to do it. Junior is impressed since nothing scary happened to him, while Dry Bones and Boo wonder how everyone else is doing. Dry Bones then gets a call from Chuck, saying how some scary stuff happened to Wendy and her group having to do with some zombies, and thinks that maybe the others are going through similar stuff. The Koopalings (except for Ludwig and Morton) then reunite, wondering of all of the weird stuff that happened to them, such as getting attacked by an ostrich and a frog creature, a zombie girl with a skeleton snake in her hair decide to give hugs, or finding a spider puppeteer who tries to control you, or an army of zombies in general. Larry realizes that their candy has disappeared, to Lemmy comes to the conclusion that Junior may have something to do with it, setting them up. Roy then gets his answer to go beat up Junior for what he did. The Koopalings then encounter Bowser Jr., to which Roy is about to beat up Junior, but Junior tries to explain that it's not him in the slightest. Roy states that's what they all say, when all of the sudden, the same voice Junior heard earlier had came back and reveals himself as Nabbit, which all he had to do was steal Junior's bandanna, invite others to scare them, and the whole plan came to fruition. Because of this, everyone thought Nabbit was Junior. Nabbit then reveals that he was the one really stealing all of the Koopalings' candies, just as the deal was planned, but Junior never expected it. He was also the one who set up each and every obstacle the Koopalings had encountered to scare them silly for the favor of Junior. Some better than others, especially Valentine. Nabbit then sends out Ludwig, whom after being exposed to Valentine's experiments, goes mad to attack his own family. Goom Goom then comes in to reveal that after meeting Squigly, he had a child. To explain it better, he went to the store after meeting Squigly, and he got himself a Goomba amiibo as his child to explain more clearly. The battle against Ludwig continues, and Stanley and Billy were mad they didn't get messed up in the lab for nothing, and decide to take their anger out on Nabbit, who is invincible at this point in time. But Roy manages to pack a punch on Nabbit, literally. Junior tries to reason with Ludwig, but the experiments make him think otherwise. Jeff then comes in finding a mushroom inside Nabbit's sack, to which he accidentally drops, but the mushroom was then able to undo the curse onto Ludwig, letting him come back to his senses. After the battle, the Koopalings then decide to get revenge on Nabbit, all by beating him up one by one. But Junior wonders who actually won the most candy, in the case with Morton finally coming back, declaring himself the winner of the candy competition with the help from Specter Knight, who is annoyed as always. Iggy then gives Morton the prize: To beat the living snot out of Nabbit as a living pinata. After taking many beatings, Nabbit then decides to retreat, proclaiming they hadn't seen the last of him. Afterwards, the koopalings then rejoice on the candy they got back from Nabbit, preparing for the feast of candy. Jeff though is left out again, having no say, and saying how he didn't want any candy anyways. In the credits scene, we see a flashback of Specter Knight and Morton gathering out the remains of the candy, and Morton sings his Candy Chanty song, much to the more annoyance from his spooky "friend". Featured Characters * The Koopalings * Bowser Jr. * Dry Bones (Jeff, Stanley, Billy) * Boo * King Boo * Teddy * Nabbit (debut) * Taranza (debut) * Gyororo * Valentine * Zombies (All except for Dr. Zomboss) * Squigly * Specter Knight * Goom Goom * Bowser's Minions Trivia Category:Holiday Specials